El trio de facinerosos
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: Tres bandidos planean capturar al Zorro para cobrar la recompensa, pero no será fácil.


Este one-shot del Zorro fue inspirado en un momento de mi vida.

La idea del Zorro pertenece a Johnston McCulley, y el sargento García y el cabo Reyes pertenecen a Disney.

Por allá en la California española de a principios del siglo XIX, había una banda de facinerosos que solo estaba conformada por tres. El jefe se llamaba Hernando y era ególatra y vanidoso, el segundo era Emmanuel que además de robusto solo cumplía órdenes, y el tercero era Daniel el delgado que a veces era burlón.

A veces esta banda se divertía robando a viajeros desprevenidos, del cual en algunas ocasiones se divertían torturándolos, pero a veces se juntaban con algunas bandas para después traicionarlas y entregarlas al sargento García.

Pero llego el día en que Hernando planeaba lo siguiente con sus dos compañeros:

-Bien amigos, ha llegado el momento de decirles mi nuevo plan.

-¡Oh qué bien! Ya estábamos ansiosos de saberlo-Dijo Emmanuel.

-Si ¿Cuál será nuestro próximo golpe?-Pregunto Daniel sonriente.

-Este será nuestro golpe: vamos a capturar al Zorro y cobraremos la recompensa-Respondió con seguridad.

-¿Atrapar al Zorro? Eso sería genial-Expreso el robusto.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?-Pregunto el delgado.

-Eso no lo sé, pero debemos estar preparados, si aparece lo atraparemos, y si es necesario lo mataremos-Respondió el jefe.

Aquel día como todos, el joven don Diego iba de paseo en compañía de su sirviente sordomudo Bernardo por las calles del pueblo de Los Ángeles, y a veces compraba algo. Cuando se encontró con el obeso sargento se pusieron a charlar un rato:

-¿Cómo le está yendo en estos días, sargento?-Pregunto el joven.

-Bien, aunque he estado capturando a bandidos, pero con ayuda de un misterioso caza recompensa.

-¿Un caza recompensa? ¿No será el Zorro?-Pregunto Diego.

-Yo diría que no, porque les marcaria la zeta-Respondió García.

-Ya veo-Dijo el joven.

-Aunque, seguimos buscando a una banda que le anda robando a algunos viajeros, se dice que les encanta torturar a sus víctimas.

-Espero que lo logren atrapar.

-Eso espero, pero ahora debo seguir con lo mío-Dijo y dio media vuelta.

Al ingresar a la taberna, el joven miro a una dama de pelo negro, linda y simpática, pero Bernardo noto que a su amo comenzaba a gustarle esa mujer, y se lo expreso con señas:

-Lo sé, y tratare de hablar con ella-Expreso don Diego.

Al sentarse en la mesa con la señorita, el joven De la Vega le expreso de forma amable:

-Tiene una hermosa sonrisa que me cautiva.

-Muchas gracias caballero-Dijo sonriente.

-Me encantaría llevarla a pasear por los alrededores, y decirle de todo.

-Que bien, eso me gustaría.

-Me presento, me llamo don Diego, hijo de don Alejandro.

-Mucho gusto, soy Gabriela.

-Bien, lo primero que haré es ofrecerle lo que quiera para comer, si no es de mucha molestia.

-Igual, quisiera almorzar con usted.

Pero la conversación quedo interrumpida cuando apareció el trio y como de costumbre molestaban a los clientes, a veces el posadero intervenía para que no armasen peleas, pero con amenazas era intimidado, y en ese momento le agarraron del brazo a don Diego para apartarlo de la mesa:

-Quítate mantecoso, nosotros nos sentaremos aquí-Dijo Hernando.

-Yo iba a conversar con la señorita-Protesto Diego.

Pero el jefe del trio le miro a los ojos y le dijo en tono amenazante:

-Cuando quiero algo yo lo obtengo, así que no me provoques.

-Déjalo-Protesto Gabriela.

-Tú no te metas-Dijo Daniel.

-El jefe está ocupado en poner en su lugar a ese mantecoso-Dijo Emmanuel.

Bernardo quiso ayudar a su amo, pero el delgado burlón le apunto con su pistola y le dijo de forma burlona:

-Ni lo intentes, cara de bobo.

Y de repente, apareció el sargento Garcia junto con el cabo Reyes y les dijo:

-Miren, dejen en paz a don Diego o los llevare a la celda.

Hernando suelta a Diego, y sentándose con Gabriela, pero contra su voluntad, le dice en tono amenazante:

-No te metas conmigo, y si vuelves a hacerlo lo lamentaras.

El joven sale de la taberna en compañía del sordomudo y cuando se aleja del lugar le habla a su sirviente:

-No me gusto para nada lo que me hizo, me ha avergonzado frente a una dama y no se lo perdonare.

Cuando Bernardo le responde con señas, este le dice:

-Sí, creo que el Zorro le dará una lección.

Esa noche, el jinete enmascarado monta a Tornado, y al llegar al pueblo, desmonta y va en busca del trio con la intensión de castigarlos. Lo que llega a ver es que aquella banda andaba merodeando contando chistes porque estaban pasados de copa, aunque Hernando no estaba muy ebrio y trataba de dirigir a sus dos amigos.

En ese momento, aparece el enmascarado de la nada y les dice:

-Buenas noches señores, veo que se han divertido.

-A ti te quería encontrar-Dijo Hernando.

Ahí, el jinete negro y el jefe de la banda desenvainan sus espadas y chocan sus aceros, ambos son muy buenos, pero Hernando planea jugar sucio y ordena a Emmanuel y a Daniel que lo agarren; el robusto lo detiene por detrás y el delgado trata de agredirlo, pero el enmascarado no se deja y le da una patada en la cara a Daniel, mientras que a Emmanuel le da un codazo por un costado, así se libera.

Pero Emmanuel no se da por vencido y lo ataca con su sable, el Zorro los esquiva, y cuando evita otro le encaja un tremendo puñetazo en la cara, que lo deja inconsciente al igual que Daniel.

Cuando va a buscar al jefe, este lo atrapa con un lazo y como estaba montado en su caballo, trata de llevarlo, pero el Zorro se agarra en un palo y tira del asiento a Hernando, y ahí aprovecha para huir.

El jinete enmascarado no dejara que Hernando escape, pero aparece una patrulla de lanceros que persiguen al Zorro, y este decide volver a montar a Tornado y escapa.

En ese momento, Gabriela abre su ventana y ve al Zorro, del cual está enamorada en secreto, y lo llama para que se esconda, del cual acepta.

Después de subir por el balcón, el Zorro la abraza y le dice:

-Muchas gracias señorita, no olvidare lo que hizo por mí.

-Por usted haría cualquier cosa-Y le da un beso.

-Gracias por el beso, ahora debo irme.

-Vaya y tenga cuidado.

Después de bajar del balcón, monta a Tornado y sale del pueblo. Pero de lo que no sabía era que Hernando los espió, y ahí pensó en su próximo plan.

Al día siguiente, Bernardo le conto a su amo con señas de lo que vio en la feria: el trio llevaba a Gabriela en un caballo, y detrás de ella le encañonaban con una pistola. Ahí don Diego reacciono y dijo:

-Creo que anoche espiaron al Zorro y la secuestran para una trampa, pero veré que hago para detener a esos bandidos.

Debajo de un árbol, Hernando y los suyos hablaban de que le harían a la pobre de Gabriela, y ella escuchaba lo que decían, lo que la asustaba aún más; pero de repente escucharon un ruido extraño que les interrumpió las risas:

-Vayan a ver que es-Ordeno Hernando.

Mientras que el robusto y el delgado iban a investigar, Hernando le decía a la prisionera:

-Ahora veras como tu amado Zorro es capturado.

Pero cuando menos se lo esperaban, el enmascarado aparece por detrás y enfrenta a los dos; Emmanuel trata de darle un palazo pero este lo esquiva y de una unos puñetazos en el vientre y uno en el mentón que lo noquea, y cuando Daniel lo sorprende por detrás, este toma su látigo y lo azota fuertemente hasta dejarlo aturdido y chillando del dolor.

Al notar que sus compañeros tardaban, Hernando va a enfrentar al jinete negro con pistola en mano, pero con la hoja de su espada golpea su muñeca y dispara por accidente, y con espada en mano le dice:

-Ahora serás castigado por maltratar a una dama.

-Si llego a matarte, seré el hombre más feliz de California.

Ambos enemigos chocan sus espadas, pero el bandido trata de matarlo como puede, pero el enmascarado esquiva y detiene sus ataques, hasta que esquiva otro ataque y lo desarma con un golpe en la muñeca, pero esta vez se enfurece y se lanza contra él, aunque el Zorro logra contenerlo y después de empujarlo, tomo su látigo y lo azota hasta que se rinde, ya que no soporta los azotes.

Después de atar a los tres, el jinete negro libera a Gabriela y después de besarla le dice:

-Ahora dejare que el sargento García se ocupe de ellos.

Así, el Zorro dejo a los tres facinerosos atados ante las puertas del cuartel y en una nota decía: _Estos son los bandidos que les robaban a los viajeros y los torturaban, y aquí se los dejo para que los encierren. Firmado: Z._


End file.
